This proposal requests funding for a five-year Center on Demography and Economics of Aging, directed by Linda Waite with Kathleen Cagney and Diane Lauderdale. Now In its second decade of funding from NIH, the Center provides support to over 40 researchers, supports numerous research projects and has played a key role in the growth of aging research at Chicago. The proposed continuation of the Center on Aging consists of the four cores: (1) an Administrative and Research Support Core, (2) a Program Development Core, (3) an External Innovative Network Core focusing on Biological Measures in Aging and (4) an External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core. These four cores together will continue to facilitate and support a large and extremely active program of research and training at Chicago. The focus of the Center continues to include: (1) social relationships, living arrangements and family; (2) the social context of aging; (3) health care research; and (4) biobehavioral pathways. The Administrative and Research Support Core, directed by Linda J. Waite, with co-directors Kate Cagney and Diane S. Lauderdale, has and will continue to provide general administrative support to the Center and its researchers in (1) proposal preparation; (2) workshops; (3) conferences; (3) computer support; (4) statistical services; and (5) dissemination services. The Program Development Core, directed by Drs. Cagney and Lauderdale, consists of an active program of small-scale and pilot projects and support for new faculty and research associates development in aging. The External Innovative Network Core directed by Stacy Tessler Lindau provides a centralized resource for collecting, discussing, evaluating, and disseminating the most recent developments in the measurement and collection of biomarker and pharmaceutical data in population-based aging research. Finally, the External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core will facilitate the use of existing datasets by Center researchers, develop and document procedures for preparing original datasets and other data products to NACDA and facilitate communication with the larger research community through conferences, meetings and workshops.